1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a torque limiting and torsional deflection energy absorbing device for use in installing wellbore devices, such as an auger gravel pack assembly, in a well.
2. Background
So-called auger-type gravel pack assemblies are becoming increasingly attractive in well-completion operations. In an auger-type gravel pack installation, the gravel packing is preinstalled in the wellbore, and a tubular gravel pack screen is provided with auger flights to provide for rotatably augering the screen into its working position in the gravel packing. The process of rotatably augering the gravel pack screen into its working position is usually carried out by connecting the auger gravel pack assembly to an elongated drill stem or so-called "workstring" which is rotatably driven from the surface by conventional drill stem rotation equipment such as a rotary table or a so-called power swivel.
One consideration required in an auger gravel pack installation, as well as in certain other wellbore operations, is control over the torque exerted by the workstring and its associated drive mechanism to prevent damage to the auger gravel pack assembly. In this regard it has been considered important to develop means for limiting the torque exerted on an auger gravel pack assembly to prevent damage to the assembly from over-torque during the augering process. The present invention is directed to improved means for controlling or limiting the torque exerted on an auger gravel pack assembly as well as absorption of the torsional deflection recoil encountered when the limit torque is reached.